Kvar's Eyes
by jowjubeat
Summary: The story of how Kvar got his creepy red eyes. Kratos and Kvar fight after Anna's death. Rated T for language and Violence. Contains spoilers. No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia.


Kvar's Eyes

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did then you'd see a lot more of Kratos. **

**This is how Kvar got his creepy read eyes…. This is an excerpt from an idea that I have for an entire background story on Kratos and Anna. If you like, let me know and I will put more up! I don't want to put it up if people don't like it.**

**Warning: Contains spoilers**

* * *

Kvar heard the echoing through the halls somewhere deep within the ranch. As he expected, soon after the distress signal suddenly sang through the entire building. A red light began flashing in sync with the blaring sirens that permeated every corner of the vast ranch.

Kvar was not alarmed.

He was expecting this.

He waited silently in his chambers. The high-pitched shriek of the alarm or the ominous red light beating against him did not desist. A voice came over the intercom.

"S-sir!" a trembling tremor transcended the intercom and fell upon Kvar's eager ears, "He's…he's here."

Kvar's lips spread to a broad grin. The skin on his lips stretched and cracked at the unfamiliar expression. Kvar could taste the blood on his lips, and he licked it away as he spoke, a thirsty course cackle crept contentedly out from his mouth.

"Good." He replied, "Let him come."

"But sire!" The voice quaked, "He's…killing – _slaughtering _everyone!"

"A small price to pay." The twisted Cardinal replied.

"But…." The Desian's pleas continued through the intercom, but he was cut short; Kvar could hear his sudden protests to someone who had entered the room, "Ah! No! Please! I didn't do anything! It wasn't me! Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!"

There was a sickening slice that soared through the intercom, followed by a gruesome gurgle then a thunderous thump. More screams could be heard through the intercom; steel against steel, and howls of pain soon followed.

Kvar shut the communication off.

He waited patiently. Or at least he tried. Second past and he let out a sigh of irritation; it was taking longer than he thought. More seconds, Kvar cracked his neck and sniffed the air – it smelled of blood. A scent not uncommon to the gory ranch or it's warped cardinal. He tapped his toe impetuously. Soon, however, he heard what he wanted to hear. He sounds of squeals, screams, and shouts were apparent again. They were faded, but they became louder until they were just beyond the door. He could hear a few clamorous clashes of colliding steal, but in never lasted long. The crash of metal was always followed by a slosh, gurgle, gasp, cry, moan, or thud. Then, silence.

Kvar smiled.

The cruel cardinal cast his cold cobalt eyes on door intently. His eyes caught the flashing crimson light searing the room, they turned red for a moment, then were back to their lifeless blue.

The door he was watching suddenly crashed to the floor, it landed with an inharmonious clatter upon the floor.

And there, standing where the door had been was a man.

A human.

Gruesome and gore glazed, with gritted teeth the man stared and seethed at Kvar. Kvar's ice eyes met with the man's brown ones. They stared, and heaved, neither one willing to move.

Kvar didn't know weather to smile ore sneer at the disgusting vermin before him.

His body decided for him. His upper lip curled into a malicious grin, reopening the fresh wounds from his earlier smile He enjoyed the sting, but not as much as he delighted in the wretched man before him.

"I knew you would come, Kratos." Kvar drawled. He casually walked to one of the numerous machines and slowly pressed a button, Instantly the alarm and the glaring red lights stopped.

Kratos said nothing but just stared at the man. He was covered in blood, his white Cruxis uniform stained crimson by the copious amount of red liquid that had soaked into the seams. Kvar's lip twitched in disgust at the uniform.

So the rumors were true. Kratos had gone back to Yggradsil and Yggradsil had accepted him. Kvar's mouth slipped silently into a sinister scowl.

No matter, he told himself, after this he would never have to worry about the inferior being again.

"The silent treatment, eh." Kvar croaked, "How impolite. And here I thought you came all this way to see me."

Kvar pouted. "Now, now, Kratos. See, your hurting my feelings. I suppose you think that a person such as myself doesn't even deserve to be spoken too – well." He looked sharply at Kratos, his cobalt eyes piercing him, "perhaps your right."

Kratos took a step closer to his enemy, but did not attack. He just started to walk slowly towards him. – He was enraged. Kratos couldn't let that rage be his weakness – he needed it as his advantage.

Kvar turned slightly away from his foe and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of fighting gloves. Placing his hand slowly in one, he began to speak.

"I assume you're here about your wife." He remarked casually.

Kratos stopped in his tracks. Kratos, again, remained silent, but his body began to tremble with rage. Kratos pulled his brown eyes away from Kvar's merciless blue eyes.

Kvar smirked again, licking the blood that had once again sprung from the strange expression.

"Or," he continued, beginning to slowly place the other glove on his hand, "Perhaps your son?"

Kratos closed his eyes, and gripped his sword tighter. Kvar fed off his rage.

"They're dead." Kvar stated bluntly.

Kratos snapped his head once more in Kvar's direction. Contain yourself. Wait for the opportune moment…..

"Oh, but wait," Kvar said in mockery, putting his hands to his cheeks as though he had made a grievous error, "you already knew that didn't you."

Kratos' face began to contort in rage and horror.

"Because _you_ killed them."

That was the end. Kratos let out a determined roar

"You bastard!" He shouted as he began to charge his opponent. Kvar was ready. He quickly grabbed his staff that was leaning on the table nearby and pointed it towards Kratos.

"Lighting strike!" Kvar cried.

The bolt hit his target and Kratos was sent careening to the other side of the room. Kvar grinned spitefully, but it soon the smile dissolved into a scowl – Kratos had landed gracefully on his feet. Before Kvar could prepare himself, Kratos sent his own spell.

"Grave!" Kratos roared, and he hit his target dead on.

While Kvar was coughing up blood and picking himself off the floor he heard Kratos heal himself with a cry of "first aide." Kvar growled and quickly cast another spell. Kratos blocked it. He barely dodged Kratos' counter attack.

The fight continued for what seemed ages. Kvar felt his amusement melt away from him as the battle continued.

Kratos – perhaps he had underestimated him. This was supposed to be the ultimate battle. This was supposed to be the end of Kratos Aurion! If Kvar was able to beat him now, he would become one of the Four Seraphim! Isn't that what Yggdrasil promised him.

New steely determination gripped Kvar and spread through him like lighting striking the ground.

"I shall not lose!" He snarled.

Kratos did not response, he just stared at his angrily with his chocolate eyes. The steel blade met with the scepter – Now Kratos definitely had the advantage.

"No!" Kvar cried, but it was too late. Kvar felt panic, hate, and rage flood over him as his scepter fell to the ground, skidding across the floor away from him.

He felt a tugging sensation as Kratos grabbed his collar and lifted him, forcefully to his face. Kratos searched the cold blue eyes of his opponent; there was no fear there, not remorse, to dread of impending death, just hate. Unadulterated, complete, corrupting, corroding, disgust.

"You," Kratos spat, "killed my family."

Kvar's lips twitched into a smile, "I thought we already cleared this little mishap up," Kvar sneered, "it was you who killed them, not I."

"Damn you!" Kratos roared, giving Kvar a shake as he did, "It was you! You were the one that pulled of the Exsphere! You were the one who knocked Lloyd down the cliff! It was you! You-"

Kvar raised his eyebrows, mockingly _begging _Kratos to continue.

"You betrayed us!" Kratos roared.

Kvar raised his eyebrows tauntingly and his smiled broadened, "And who was it that signed the approval for the Angelous Project? Who was it that was unable to protect her? Who was it…" Kvar said the last words slowly, watching Kratos' eyes widen in horror with each syllable, "that ran his blade through her heart."

"No!" Kratos shouted, "Enough!"

"It was you! You killed her!"

"I said enough!" Kratos yelled bringing his sword up and holding to Kvar's throat.

Kvar let out a creaking laugh, and let his head hang back in laughter, "Now, now, Kratos," he taunted composing himself, "is really killing me going to get vengeance? Shouldn't you be turning that blade upon yourself?"

Kratos' grip lessoned on the collar and Kvar felt as his weight shifted from Kratos' hand to the ground. Kratos dropped his sword and fell on his hands and knees to the ground. Despair apparent on every feature, every movement, but especially in his chestnut eyes.

"Really, Kratos," Kvar chided, standing up and brushing himself off, "You really are pathetic. Even for a human."

Kratos said nothing but continued to stare at the floor. He lifted up his hands and began to look at them – the hands that had destroyed his love. Tears began to well in his brown eyes.

Kvar continued to stare with his own chilled blue eyes; he continued his goading.

"You need to learn to look at the bigger picture." Kvar started to explain in a mocking tone, "These eyes," he whispered, removing them from Kratos and looking around the room of the ranch, "they see everything." He turned and looked down at Kratos who was still on his hands and knees, he smirked before looking away and strolling around the man silently, "Had you been able to see the bigger picture, like me, you would have never fallen for that wretched woman. You would have stayed with Yggdrasil. You could have had everything – you would not have felt this pain."

His eyes descended upon the fallen man once more, "You were blind." Kvar stated, "Foolish and blind. Now," he seethed, "let me relieve you of your well deserved pain, as I am a merciful Half-Elf.

Kratos' body began to quake with rage.

"Blind." Kratos replied, halting Kvar's final attack, "It's true. I wasn't able to see what would happen." Kratos looked up and glared at the man, their stares clashing with each other.

"But you are just as blind," Kratos continued, "you are blind with your greed. Blind to the horrors you inflict. Blind to pain around. Blind to emotions. Your blindness is much more grievous than mine."

Kvar scowled, "I see _perfectly_" Kvar sneered, "I _just don't care."_

"Then let me teach you what it means to be blind." Kratos growled. In a flash, before Kvar had any time to defend himself, Kratos rose from the ground. Bradishing his bloody blade, Kratos swiftly sliced the two blue eyes that were staring at him in terror.

Kvar let out a heinous howl through he hallow halls of the hellish ranch. Kvar reached up to his face to where his eyes had been; now only blood poured through the ripped fleshy sockets.

"Damn you! You inferior being!" Kvar shrieked. He flailed around helplessly for his staff, but was quickly caught by the very man who blinded him.

"This," Kratos hissed into Kvar's ear, "is a fraction of the loss I feel."

Kvar thrashed his arms helplessly in protest.

"No! Please! I can't see!"

"This is a fragment of what it feels to be without Anna."

"My staff… where is my staff!"

"This doesn't even compare to what it feels like to be stripped of my son."

"Damn! Damn you inferior being!"

"You may be physically blind, but it is nothing compared to the blindness you inflicted me by taking away my family."

"No!"

"Now," Kratos continued, echoing the words Kvar stated only moments before "let me relieve you of _your _well deserved pain, as I am a merciful man."

"No, no! This is not how it was meant to be!"

Kratos closed his eyes, "And as I, too, am to blame, I shall die with you. Both of us will die to avenge the death of my family.

Kratos lifted up his blade and began to chant, ignoring the continual screams from Kvar.

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace… sinners!"

Blinding light erupted through the room, but it was not only due to Kratos' spell. Anotehr light, a light green orb, covered both Kratos and Kvar.

"Kratos," a cool voice, like that of melting ice, fell upon Kratos' skin, making him stand on edge, "What ever are you doing?"

Immediately Kratos bowed to the glowing being before him.

"Lord Yggdrasil."

"Tch, tch, tch, You have made quite the mess." Yggdrasil cooed, he looked at Kratos, whose auburn head was bowed low, he could not see his chestnut eyes, "What's all this about?"

Kratos remained silent.

"Don't tell me this is about that human you spent your time with when you left me!" Yggdrasil said reprovingly, knowing very well that it was.

"I…." Kratos began, but he faltered, unable to make eye contact with the angel before him.

"Say no more." Yggdrasil ordered, "Return to the heavens, now."

Kratos remained motionless for a moment before stiffly rising from his kneeling position. He looked at the still Kvar prostrate on the ground.

"If ever I get the chance, dog," Kratos spat, "I will destroy you."

Kvar let out a course laugh, "I'll be waiting, damned inferior being!"

"Kratos," Yggdrasil said firmly, "Leave. Now."

Kratos allowed his wings to emerge in their silvery splendor. He gave Yggdrasil one more bow before exciting the room. Kvar, though blind, blood still seeping from his gashed eyes, bowed to his master before him.

"Lord Yggdrasil," he praised, "great and noble leader, had you not come I would have…"

"I know." Yggdrasil stated tersely, "Lucky for you I need to you complete the Angelus Project. A012 may be dead, but only you have the research to continue the project."

"But My Lord," Kvar whimpered, "My eyes… how can I continue my work with my eyes…"

Yggdrasil smiled "I shall give you new yes, Kvar. Better eyes."

Kvar smirked wickedly and thanked his lord profusely. New eyes. Better eyes. He would be able to see again. He would regain what he had last. That blasted Kratos would not.

The surgery was one of the most painful experience that Kvar had ever suffered. It was dark when they started, but Kvar could hear the clicking and whirring of machines as the operation started. He screamed on the table as his new eyes were implanted into him, wires that were attached to his sockets and embedded into his skin. Finally, after hours of agonizing torture, of grueling screams, and painful convulsions, Kvar was instructed to open his eyes.

It was blurry at first, but soon, his view came into focus. He was first aware of a mess of clotted blood and crimson soaked bandages by where he lay. There was something strange, however. Kvar found himself wishing to inspect the bloody mess closer. As he thought this, his vision seemed to zoom in.

Kvar pulled his gaze away, as he did, his sight seemed to zoom back out. He stopped for a moment, taking in the new sights. He tried again, this time wishing to see farther. He stared at a small spot of blood on the floor. He willed to see it closer. Then, like magnifying glass, his sight zoomed in once more. He was able to see very detail of the blood on the floor, the ridges of the small pool. He pulled his sight back and stared at the ceiling.

Better eyes. Better eyes indeed.

Kvar eagerly removed himself from the table and quickly walked to the nearest mirror; he gazed upon himself.

The familiar cold cobalt eyes that Kvar was accustomed to were gone. And there, in blace of the blue orbs, were two red spheres that glowed with a mechanical light.

Kvar grinned to himself. They were perfect.

Kvar let out a shriveled cackle as he began to use his eyes to search as far as he could.

Yes, yes, these were better eyes.

"With these eyes," Kvar whispered darkly to himself, "I can see _everything."_


End file.
